RMS-179 GM II Semi-Striker
The RMS-179 GM II Semi-Striker is a variant of the RMS-179 GM II. It first appeared in the OVA series Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RMS-179 GM II Semi-Striker is a custom RMS-179 GM II created at the Torrington Base by reusing spare parts from existing machines, thus its model number is unchanged from the original GM II. Its name "Semi Striker" came about due to its appearance. It shares the same performance, power output, acceleration, and sensor range as the GM II, but its OS was rewritten to specialize in close-combat.Mobile Suit Gundam UC Prismatic Mobiles 1", p. 50 to 52. The GM II Semi-Striker's shoulder armor are refitted with armor plates that resembles RGM-79FP GM Striker's but they do not have the same ability. Its left arm is equipped with a gauntlet-like shield similar to the FA-78-1 Gundam Full Armor Type. The GM II Semi-Striker is usually equipped with a pair of 60mm vulcan guns, a beam saber, and the GM Striker's twin beam spear. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, these shell firing weapons have high rate of fire but little power and can't damage the thick armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits, the GM II Semi-Striker has one beam saber stored on its backpack. The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. ;*Twin Beam Spear :A pole-arm weapon derived from the RX-78-2 Gundam's beam javelin, it is an extendable rod with a pair of movable beam sabers at its tip. When the two beam sabers are pointing straight ahead, the weapon is in 'Rod Mode' and 'Scythe Mode' is when the beam sabers are pointing sideways. The long reach of the weapon gives the GM II Semi-Striker an advantage in melee combat. ;*Small Shield :A shield mounted on the left forearm, it is made of gundarium alloy. Due to its small size, the shield is extremely maneuverable and effective in close combat. History In UC 0096, during the assault of Torrington Base, a GM II Semi-Striker was deployed and seen battling against the MS-08TX/S Efreet Schneid in close quarters combat, however it was quickly dispatched by the Efreet Schneid. Gallery rms179semistrike_p01.jpg|GM II Semi-Striker armed with Twin Beam Spear rms179semistrike_p02.jpg|GM II Semi-Striker, blocking MS-08TX/S Efreet Schneid's Heat Dart attack with Arm Shield Image:455G67.png|The GM II Semi-Striker engaging Zeon Remnant's Efreet Schneid in close quarter combat Gunpla HGUC_GM_II_Semi-Striker.jpg|1/144 HGUC RMS-179 GM II Semi-Striker (P-Bandai exclusive; 2015): box art MG GM II Semi-Striker.jpg|1/100 MG RMS-179 GM II Semi-Striker (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): box art 564345GFD66.jpg|1/144 GM II Semi-Striker model conversion based on HGUC RMS-179 GM II: modelling by Kei Nakamura Rgdfgdf.jpg|HGUC 1/144 GM II Semi-Striker model conversion 45689SS43.jpg|HGUC 1/144 GM II Semi-Striker model conversion 45376RMSS467.jpg|HGUC 1/144 GM II Semi-Striker model conversion 544332GMSS43.jpg|HGUC 1/144 GM II Semi-Striker model conversion Notes and Trivia References 5644.png INDfD.jpg 9mORp.jpg External links *RMS-179 GM II Semi-Striker on MAHQ *RMS-179 GM II Semi-Striker on Gundams over Germany